leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skarner/@comment-25807555-20141203213950/@comment-25807555-20141205012246
Not understanding a champion doesn't make it bad, people build Frozen Heart first treating Skarner as a tank, of course they're gonna think he's bad, for Skarner AS = HP. The more AS you have the more shield you get, so items like Trinity Force and Wits End have great synergy with Skarner. If you choose not to buy such items, you're making him weak. That doesn't mean he's weak, you just don't understand his strengths. Skarner is an AS/Resistances Fighter. His ult isn't what makes him who he is, Vi and Warwick both have suppression ultimates to, and they do more damage and close gaps with it, as well as being viable in other areas, and Skarners ability to move during his, alright yea seems pretty cool but you shouldn't be getting caught by it unless W is used to close the gap and if it is, then you won't be pulled far at all, mobility boots won't work with ultimate and he has nothing else to drag you more than 1000 units. If you wanted to use him for dragging blitzcrank is your guy, easier to pull far and does more damage with the same build. What makes Skarner who he is, is not his ultimate, it's his passive, Energize. Lots of champions such as Warwick have to wait til 6 to gank, Skarner didn't even orignally have to wait til 6, he had a perma slow. However skarners passive enabled him to gank more often than Wawick because of his passive, in exchange for that it also takes more skill to pull off the gank. Skarners passive also allowed him to get stronger as a fight progressed, the longer the fight, the more shields he gets, aka the tankier he is. Skarners passive was impportant to 3/4 of his abilities, and honestly the heal was weak back when it existed but it still helped a lot, it gave him some sustain. Look above, Skarner is not a suppression tank, he is a Fighter. It's list on his profile, look at the bars indicating how strong he is, their nothing but lies after 4.10 but in that past that's what it was about, not tanking, but durable dps. The red bar is bigger than the green, because the essential Skarner items are Sheen and Wits End, not Frozen Heart and Spirit Visage. People didn't understand the champion, he wasn't bad, he was just too different from other LoL champions. When I first came to the game I got him and I build Hydra on him first game and it just didn't feel right, I was like wtf, what am I suposed to build AD or AP? A person from the LoL Skype Group I was in said he's a tank, but they didn't play him, I said "It says he is a fighter though" and thats when the one Skarner player in the group explain that he is actually not a tank, but rather an attack speed bruiser that benefits a lot from resistances. He told me his build, IG/Wits End into durability items, and then I started to get it, he was commenting in the original rework thread, I am shocked that his voice wasn't heard. Skarner is not about Impale, he is about Energize.